1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge apparatus and a method of conveying a medium, and more particularly, to a medium conveying technique of a liquid discharge apparatus that includes liquid discharge heads.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ink jet recording apparatus, which records a color image by using color ink, is known as a liquid discharge apparatus that includes liquid discharge heads using an ink jet system. The ink jet recording apparatus records a color image on a medium by discharging color ink to the medium from the liquid discharge heads using the ink jet system.
JP2006-103849A discloses an ink jet recording apparatus that includes a blower unit provided on the downstream side of liquid discharge heads in the conveying direction of a medium and performs processing for drying the medium by using the air sent from the blower unit.
Terms of “medium”, “liquid discharge head”, and “ink jet recording apparatus” correspond to terms of “recording medium”, “ink head”, and “image recording apparatus” of JP2006-103849A, respectively.
JP2011-168020A discloses an ink jet recording apparatus that includes a drawing section for recording an image on a medium and a drying processing section for performing processing for drying the medium on which the image is recorded. The ink jet recording apparatus disclosed in JP2011-168020A includes a blower unit, which is provided in the drying processing section at a position facing the outer peripheral surface of a drying cylinder for conveying the medium, and suppresses the occurrence of creases on the medium by using the air sent from the blower unit.
Terms of “medium”, “drawing section”, “drying processing section”, “drying cylinder”, and “blower unit” correspond to terms of “recording medium”, “image recording section”, “drying section”, “drying drum”, and “blower means” of JP2011-168020A, respectively.
JP2013-28140A discloses an ink jet recording apparatus using an impression cylinder conveying system. The ink jet recording apparatus disclosed in JP2013-28140A draws a color image on a medium by discharging color ink to the medium, which is conveyed by a drawing cylinder, from liquid discharge heads of a drawing section. The drawing cylinder includes grippers, which grip the front end of the medium, and conveys the medium while holding the medium on the outer peripheral surface thereof by suction.
Further, the ink jet recording apparatus disclosed in JP2013-28140A includes a drying section that is provided in the subsequent stage of the drawing section, and performs processing for drying the medium on which the color image is drawn. A chain gripper, which is provided with the grippers for gripping the front end of the medium, is applied to the conveyance of the medium in the drying section.
Terms of “medium”, “drawing cylinder”, “drawing section”, “liquid discharge head”, and “drying section” correspond to terms of “recording medium”, “image recording drum”, “image recording section”, “ink jet head”, and “ink drying processing section” of JP2013-28140A, respectively.